Akame Ga KIll: The Unkown bloods
by Superplazm221
Summary: While on a mission to save Tatsumi, the biggest mistake has happened, Tatsumi was dead and killed by who. Few weeks after his death, a guy came tot town on a carriage, he was mistaken for a criminal, he says he is looking for tatsumi, why is he looking for him,what does he want, and why is he Tatsumi.
1. Chapter 1

Tatsumi, trapped and locked up, being watch by a big crowd, he drops tears as he new that he would die soon but acted confident like everything is ok and won't die at all. As Esdeath comes outside with her sword, she gets close to Tatsumi.

"I can save you, just tell me", Esdeath saying sounding a little hurt.

"I rather die free and in peace thin live in chaos", Tatsumi yelled.

"As you wish", She says.

All of a sudden a big explosion happens near by freeing Tatsumi and falling on Esdeath. She quickly stand up and went in front of Tatsumi who was slowly getting up, trying to protect him. It was too dusty for anyone to see but then a yellow claw came out of nowhere almost slashing Esdeath's face. Then a shadowy figure appeared, getting closer but was walking slowly. As the dust started to clear a little Akame appeared.

'I'll kill you for trying to kill Tatsumi", She said angrily.

"Then I shall kill you instead", Esdeath laughing and feeling confident.

Then Akame was pointing her sword at her, she was still like about 9 feet away.

She quickly rushed toward her but Esdeath was waiting at the right time, so Esdeath quickly made dust and disappeared into it but then….

Slash!

Akame has stabbed her, she thinks but then Esdeath was behind her in shocked. She regrets what she has done, tears has dropped from her eyes. Akame was curious who she stabbed but also now know that Esdeath was going to attack from behind. The dust cleared but Akame still facing back and saw Leone in fear also Mine.

"A.. " said a familiar voice.

Quickly, Akame turned around and her eyes opened wide, she has stabbed Tatsumi next to his heart but there was no saving him.

**A Few minutes ago…**

Tatsumi was struggling to get up because he got a wound from the explosion, a piece of wood was on his back but it wasn't that big so he grabbed Esdeath's back so he can follow her to their safety but she stopped. He could hear mumbles. I guess he can't hear properly yet because of the explosions but it was too dusty for him to see what was going on. But then he finally was standing fine but Esdeath seemed to disappear but then he seem to see a familiar face. Tatsumi was about to say hey but he got stabbed. Now he was bleeding to death. The dust cleared out and saw Akame, as he struggles to say her name he died at that moment.

**Now…**

Esdeath going crazy about Tatsumi's death, Akame was in shock. Leone seems to notice guards coming out se she quickly told Mine and and Akame to go while she gets Tatsumi.

"Noooooo", Esdeath yelling.

" No you don't he is staying here", Esdeath shouting.

She was full of rage and sadness, she started to throw sharp ice at Leono but she got away fast but not that fast, a small piece of ice stabbed her upper right side of her back but she was finally outside and ran into the forest.

They were all in Night Raid HQ, Najenda who seemed ready to go leave because of the mission to save Tatsumi stopped and was confuse.

"Back already well good job guys now where's Leone and Tatsumi" Najenda asking and smiling.

Leone walks in the room with Tatsumi on her back and then she put him down slowly on top of the table. Just then Susanoo walks in saying he's ready but then saw Tatsumi's body on the table.

As Chaos happens in the room Najenda screaming and yelling for losing another comrade, Akame crying and hitting her head and both Leone and Mine was crying, hugging each other.

Susanoo was looking down as a friend has fallen.

"We have to move on", he yells.

"We can't be like this forever", Susanoo saying more.

"If we want to make his death meaningful, we might as well fight and win this war", He shouts in a strong way.

"He's right", Najenda says.

"We have to fight for our fallen comrades including Tatsumi, which they all fought bravely sacrificing themselves for us", Najenda saying it fiercely and loud.

They all shout Yeah but Akame was a little quiet then she spoke.

"I'm the one that killed him", saying it while tears drop.

"It was an accident", leone says.

"It's ok, Tatsumi probably forgave you", Leone sounding sweet and nice.

But then Najenda quickly hit Akame's head and she fell on the ground ,lying there as if she fell asleep there.

"What was that for", Leone screaming at their boss.

"It's a trick", Najenda sounding ok.

"A trick", all of them sounding confuse.

"It's where You hit the head really hard on a certain spot and you'll make them lose memories of what happened before like, hour and a few minutes" Najenda smiling.

After Akame woke, she said that she doesn't know what happen after she was facing Esdeath, pointing her sword at her. Leone made up a story about Tatsumi fighting Esdeath and he got killed by her. Akame was crying again and she yelled that she would avenge Tatsumi.

**A few weeks later…..**

A guy was traveling, he was riding a cart full of supplies, food, clothing and money, also a tent. He was looking for someone he knew for a long time.

"Hey", Yells someone.

He looks around and saw a guard running towards him. He was happy that he can get help from them. But the guards quickly pushed him of the cart and started to tie him up and hitting him on the ground.

"Hey", He yells.

"What did I do", He shouts at them trying to move.

"You are under arrest for your crimes, killing the capitals people and soldiers", Says one guard.

"He yells I did no such thing, I just got here", He shouts at them angrily.

"Whats going on here", Ask a tall girl, Who looks like a general and has blue eyes and long hair.

He looks at her, looking like a guy who got into a fight in a bar. She gasped as she saw his face.

"What", he asked.

"Something on my face", He yells at her.

"T..Tat..sumi" She says.

His eyes widened and in shock but then shook his head.

"I'm not Tatsumi", he says calmly.

"I'm his twin brother, Tatsune (Tatsooney)", Tatsune says

And I'm looking for Tatsumi.

**Thats the end of chapter one guys hope you like it but ifeel like changing and deleting the sory comment or whatever it is tell me what you think guys **


	2. Chapter 2

Akame and Leone was walking in the streets wearing cloaks to be not seen when they heard yelling nearby, it was near the gates. They ran there and hid behind a bunch of carts and barrels. Trying to see what's going on, they saw Esdeath there standing like a statue. Then suddenly she pushed the two guards away from the guy and hugged him.

"Are You sure you aren't Tatsumi", Esdeath said, joyfully hugging him hard while tears drop.

"I….ca..n't ..breath", Tatsune struggling to move.

"Tatsumi", both Leone and Akame Saying it out loud, Esdeath hearing and seeing them.

Both of them jumped out and was ready to take on Esdeath. They both saw the guy and was suddenly they both stop moving. Tatsune, who was really confuse on what was going on quickly standed up and asked if everyone knew Tatsumi, hi brother. Leone suddenly got confused and asking in a weird way that he was Tatsumi's brother. Akame was a little mad because she thought that Tatsumi was alive but it was just his brother that looked exactly like him so she crossed her arms and looked the other way, depressed. Then a whole bunch of guards came out of nowhere , there were like at least more than 50 they surrounded, Tatsune, Leone and Akame. Esdeath was leaving going through the guards. All of them was ready to take on Night Raid, they all took out Teigu or Imperial Arms and they looked powerful. Leone and Akame had no chance but just then Tatsune went to his cart and took out an awesome looking spear axe and was color red with the blades side and tip black.

"Dragonian Eye", Tatsune yells out loud.

In a few seconds everyone around them, the guards were all dead and a red knight with claws, chainy, shiny, tin capes at his shoulders, and a small green ball on his chest. Akame gasped in awe as she saw how powerful this Teigu the person has but then his armor dissolved into thin air and Tatsune collapsed.

Tatsune woke up in a room with Akame sitting next to him. Trying to sit up, his head hurt so he put his hand on it.

"Who are you", Tatsune asking.

"I am Akame", she says

"We knew Tatsumi", Akame sounding hurt.

"Well, where is he",Tatsune asked.

"He's d...e..ad", Akame said quietly.

As Akame tells everything else Tatsune was hurt and angry, dropping tears he said he is going to look for this Esdeath and kill her. Tatsune said he had to go so he went for the door but then he felts something around him stopping him.

"Please..don't go", Akame sounding sad and depress, dropping tears.

"I don't want you to die when I just met you", Akame, hugging him tight.

But Tatsune was also depressed so he pushes her off him then left but then he bumped into a small girl with pink hair. She was crying all of a sudden and then she jumped and tried to grab him yelling Tatsumi.

"What is wrong with you people", He ask sounding a little disgust.

He quickly ran but he heard the girl yelling his brothers name out loud thinking he was his brother but he quickly opened the door to outside but then he saw A familiar girl who he saw when he was being arrested by guards, the blue haired general but he couldn't stop running anymore. She got surprised and then she quickly took out her sword and slashed him, he had a bug cut across his body it was a little deep but he was going to survive. She dropped her sword and said she was sorry but Tatsune was screaming in pain. She didn't know what to do so she just started to drag him and he was knocked out but then Akame, The pinked hair girl and Leone came outside to see what was going on. They were all shocked especially Akame, she started to drop tears and was ready to battle but then then she ran off and disappeared again. Akame kneeled down to see if Tatsune was still alive but she couldn't hear him breath or feel his heart. She assumed he was dead but then his arm moved a little and pink hair saw it. (Well let say Mine now)

"He's Alive", Mine shouting in joy.

Akame was surprise but then he quickly stand up like he was ok but he doesn't seem like himself. He was walking normally towards the woods getting deeper.

They followed him.

30 mins later….

"Where are we going", Leone groaning because she was very tired.

"I don't know", Mine sounding depressed.

Akame pushed them both and then they all started to hit each other but then Tatsune was gone, they were busy fooling around thats why, they looked for him but couldn't find him but then they heard voices, it sounded like a sacred language.

They quickly sneaked and opened a hole in the bushes and saw Tatsune kneeling with ancient writing around him on the ground, it was a big circle with a dragon and the writing around. It started to glow and then the light shot to the sky, as it happened a shadowy figure appeared in front of him, trying to hide himself in the woods.

"You done your part", said the shadow man with a familiar voice.

"yes I did, you", said Tatsune

The man walked out of the woods, All three was a little because they couldn't see clearly but he looked familiar. All of a sudden he disappeared, all of them was wondering where he went until a voice came out of nowhere, behind them. They all turned around and stared shockley.

"Hey, it's me, Tatsumi"...


End file.
